


Basking

by UberGoldy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, based on a fanart i saw, if i didn't get this out i would have died, just pure unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberGoldy/pseuds/UberGoldy
Summary: Yuri was always afraid how Victor would react to his collection of memorabilia. Turns out he needn't have worried.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Basking

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously check out @nnae128 on twitter for some tasty shit, good god.

Victor’s grip on him is unyielding, threatening to bruise. His pace his brutal, nearly knocking the wind from his lungs with every thrust. Yuri can scarcley let out a labored gasp before Victor is driving into him again, lurching him further into the pristine face of the Victor on his pillow. Dark eyes meet the wistful blue on the pillow while their owner moans above him. It’s almost like there’s two of them with him right now.

In all numerous fantasies of the many years, Yuri had never considered what it would be like to be fucked by two Victors, when one felt far enough out of his reach.

That being said, he really should have seen this coming when he’d finally shown his coach his, ah, stash. Should have realized that the vain peacock that smiled for ever camera pointed at him, that only wore the finest in designer wear. Would relish the opportunity to fuck his protoge into his own dragon’s hoard of his own likeness. He loved being the center of attention after all, he’d proudly admitted that to both himself and Yurio without prompting. Yuri could not have set a better stage for him to bask in if he tried.

“More… more.” He gasps between each breath. Arching his back, Yuri spreads his legs further in the hopes of taking even more of the glorious cock pistoning into him. Sweat and precome drip down into the fabric of the pillow, staining Victor’s imagined second lover.

Victor pauses just long enough to wipe sweaty bangs from his eyes, his own breathing labored and rasping.

“Of course, anything you say beautiful.”

Even as the brutal pace returns, Yuri can tell that he’s fading. The signs are there in the tremble on his limbs, the loud gulps of air that are becoming an increasing struggle. Plus the fact that they’d just fucked twenty minutes ago in the rink showers, and once more before that during stretches. But it had taken the ten minute walk back to the onsen before Yuri was desperate to have him inside him again. 

Well. Victor was nothing if not a stubborn motherfucker who doted the hell out of his protege.


End file.
